


"Come, Tesla."

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A scene from 101 Deductions, Art, Disney, Gen, Tesla is a puppy, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coloured pencil sketch of Tesla and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come, Tesla."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyprydian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [101 Deductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740019) by [ladyprydian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian). 



**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you guessed it, I can't draw faces at all! Plus I forgot John was supposed to have a loose shoelace.


End file.
